1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices of the water or "squirt" gun type and more particularly to a novel water gun which may be loaded under pressure and which includes a pressurized water storage compartment for discharging the water therefrom in response to release of pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, amusement devices such as water guns have been provided which are carried by the user and which are hand held for operation. Normally, the device takes the form of a gun which includes a water reservoir and a trigger operated pump for forceably urging the water from the reservoir through a discharge orifice or nozzle. Usually, the reservoir is connected to the nozzle via a series of tubes which are interconnected via the pump.
Although such a device is operable and useful for its intended purpose, the prior gun requires extensive finger pressure of operation via the trigger mechanism in order to discharge a stream of water for a considerable distance. In some instances, greater distances can be gained by rapidly exerting the finger mechanism so that an accumulated pump creates sufficient pressure enabling the water to be discharged at a distance further than normal. Difficulties have been encountered with such conventional devices since they do include pumps which are expensive and which have a tendency to malfunction. Therefore, such prior art devices are somewhat limited in their use and operation. Such device do not lend themselves for shooting or squirting the water for substantial distances.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide an amusement device which may be readily loaded under pressure with water and which may be selectively discharged under pressure avoiding the use or employment of a pump.